Broken
by Andie01
Summary: Sometimes when you're broken you just need family. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**January 6 2014**_

I pace the length of my bedroom, my eyes flickering between the phone on the bedside table and the door. _Just call him_ , the rational part of my brain urges. _He's just across town. You know he's here. You saw him with your own two eyes._

 _Yeah, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear from me_ , the pessimistic part argues. _Hey bro, I know we haven't spoken in almost fourteen years but could you scurry across town and take care of the guy I decided to ruin my life with? He'll laugh his head off and slam the phone. Hell, what am I thinking? He'll slam the phone as soon as he hears my voice._

 _He'll help you if you just call._

"Camille!"

 _Now! Call him now! Lock the door and pick up the phone, damn it!_

"Camille," my boyfriend of fifteen years screams. "Answer me!"

 _Matilda! You can't lock yourself in here and leave her alone with him._ Rushing from the room I meet the angry man as he reaches the top of the staircase discreetly putting myself between him and our daughter's bedroom. "Tyson, quiet please. You'll wake Mattie."

Spots flash in front of my eyes as his fist connects with my temple and I fight to stay conscious.

"Tell me what to do again, bitch."

"Ty," I try again only to be struck again, this time in the stomach.

"Shut up," he snarls. "Now that I have your attention, what the hell is this?"

A small sheet of paper floats beyond the spots. _Where have I seen that paper before?_

"Suddenly she doesn't have anything to say," he says to no one in particular. "Suddenly she knows how to keep her mouth shut. Why the sudden silence? Is it because I found your little secret? Did I find your letter too soon? Thought it would be safe in your diary?"

"You read my diary," I ask dumbly. _Of course he did, he's a controlling asshole._

A second punch to the stomach is my only answer for a moment.

"You are mine," he whispers fiercely. "Your ass better remember that. Everything that is you is mine. Your body, your thoughts, your clothes, that girl in there," he snarls pointing at the door beside me, "is mine."

"You stay away from my daughter," I gasp around the pain.

"She's mine," he snarls towering over me at his full six and a half feet height. To prove his point he reaches for the doorknob. "I'll do whatever I see fit to."

"No," I snarl throwing my full one hundred ten pounds into my punch to the ribs. _Yeah this is going to work well. He only has a foot in height and two hundred pounds on you._

"Bitch." The smack across face sends the spots swirling.

 _Just keep him away from Mattie. You can handle this._

"Tyson," I mumble trying to move past the large man. Anything to draw him away from my child's room. "I'm sorry."

"Not yet you're not," he snarls grabbing me by the throat and I stare up the sleeve of tattoos. "But you're going to be."

My head bounces off wall as he slams me backwards. "And when you pass out I think it's time your daughter learned…"

 _NO!_

I fight against his grip with every ounce of muscle I possess.

"Stupid bitch, haven't you learned that you can't win a fight against me. You're pathetic to even try," he growls dragging me slowly up to wall until we are eye to eye.

"Hey Dumbass," I croak around his grip. "When you hold me like this it's easier to do this."

My foot connects with his groin and his grip falls away. _Run!_

 _No,_ the other part of my brain argues, _you've run enough throughout the years. It's time you fought._

Pulling myself up to my full five and a half feet, I meet his icy blue eyes without fear for the first time in a long time.

"You're going to pay for that."

"Come on then," I snarl.

He staggers to his feet, eyes glued on me searching for the weak girl he's known.

"I'm going enjoy hurting you."

"I'm an expert at dealing with pain. Can you say the same thing," I ask as my palm connects with his ear.

He staggers backwards grasping the side of his head.

 _The weakest point of a larger opponent is the knees,_ a vague memory instructs.

Dodging the punch aimed at my ribs, I hook my foot behind his right leg pulling forward. Tyson instinctive reaches out as he falls wrapping an arm around my waist. Using the momentum I drive an elbow into his chest before rolling away. A flash of gold streaks down the hallway towards my bedroom.

"Remember what I always tell you," I croak after my daughter. "Lock the door."

XXX

Opening my eyes, I immediately clamp them shut again against the harsh light above me.

"Come on Cami. You can do this," a voice mutters somewhere in the room. "You're stronger than this Camille," they growl before dropping their voice again. "Please, wake up. Open your eyes, Cami."

Opening my eyes slowly I try to search the room but my head is held in place.

"Who's there," I whisper hoarsely.

"Camille? Oh, thank God." Suddenly my brother's face is floating above me.

"Matt? What are… Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," he sighs pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Thank God, you're awake."

"How…?"

"My niece called nine-one-one and then me. After some frantic explaining on her part she gave me her address and I hauled ass."

" _Mattie!"_ "Where is she?"

"She's safe…and she's beautiful, Cami."

"Where…Is…She?"

"Protective Services took her to examine for signs of abuse because…because of the state you were in when police and paramedics arrived. You were in a heap at the bottom of the stairs."

"He didn't dare touch my baby," I growl pulling at the neck brace around me. "I'll kill him."

"I don't think so. She was locked in a bedroom and wouldn't open the door for anyone but me…after sliding my ID under the door."

"Good girl," I sigh sitting up. "I have to get outta here. I have to get Matilda. I have to find somewhere for us to hide. He's never gone for long."

"Whoa. Whoa. Lay back."

"I don't have time. I have to get some stuff packed and disappear. I can't do this anymore."

"You just opened your eyes after being knocked out for three hours. The doctors don't even know what all is damaged."

"Probably cracked ribs or sternum. Pulled something in my knee. Concussion. The usual."

"What do you mean the usual?"

"Momma."

"There's my baby girl," I smile pulling her into my arms before turning to the nurse and officer trailing behind her. "Nothing happened to her, right."

"She's perfect," the nurse smiles.

I release a sigh of relief, wrapping her tighter in my arms.

"Ms. Polinsky," the officer clears his throat. "There are some questions that need to be asked."

"Can I come into the precinct in an hour? I need to find somewhere to stay for the night and gather a few things for my daughter."

"Stay here," Matt murmurs. "Please. I just got you back. Don't disappear again."

"I can't stay. He'll kill me if I stay."

"You keep saying _**he**_ will do this and _**he**_ will do that. Who? Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?"

"I haven't laid eyes on you in almost fourteen years, how am I…"

"Because I've been with him for fifteen years," I interrupt.

"Fifteen…Ty…Ty did this to you?"

"Yes."

"Ty, ma'am."

"Tyson Evans," we answer together.

"You tried to warn me," he sighs. "You said something didn't feel right and I brushed it off."

"You didn't know what kind of monster he was. Hell I didn't truly realize it until I let him convince me to disappear."

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"I asked you to stay with me. Let me make it up to you."

"There is nothing to make up," I sigh.

"Then let me get to know my niece. Let me get to know you again. Let me help you get healthy."

I stare at my brother trying to formulate an argument.

"Momma, can we please go with Uncle Matt? You said he will keep me safe. I don't want to go back to Daddy."

Matt clears his throat. "I think you're out voted," he smirks.

"If Uncle Matt really wants us to stay with him, I guess we can stay with him for a little bit."

"Then it's settled. Now Little One let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into while your mom gets taken care of."

XXX

I brush my brother's outstretched hand away as I hop one legged up the four steps leading to his small front door expertly. "It's a three bedrooms so you two are going to have to share a room."

I quirk an eyebrow at the man as he juggles my sleeping daughter on shoulder and his keys.

"Did I forget to mention I have a roommate," he rushes suddenly interested in the search for his house key on his keychain.

"Yes. I'm sure you didn't mention this plan to have your abused sister and four year old niece stay here to him either."

"It won't be a problem."

"Excuse me if I don't believe that," I smirk as he holds the door for me.

"We'll worry about his thoughts in the morning. Right now I need to see if the extra bedroom is habitable," he smirks guiding me into the dark living room. "Sit," he orders laying the girl in his arms on the couch. "Relax."

"I don't relax. Relaxing gets me hurt."

"Is that what happened tonight? You relaxed?"

"Tonight I decided to fight back. I've been tired of my life for so long now."

"Then why did you stay for so long?"

"He had me so convinced that I had nothing outside of him."

"He lied."

"I know," I sigh leaning heavily on the crutch. "Where's our room?"

"Let me check…"

"Just show me where it is."

"Cami," he sighs. "Please sit down and relax. You can relax here."

"If I sit I don't know if I'll be able to get back up. Please just show me our room then I'll be able to relax."

"Follow me then," he sighs.

I pause in the doorway my eyes swinging back to my daughter.

"She'll be fine there for just a few minutes. We won't be far, you'll hear her if she wakes up."

I nod.

"Through there is the kitchen," he points to the door across the entryway before moving deeper into the house. He pauses as we come to a hallway. "My room is there," he points to the right. "Bathroom straight ahead there. Sorry in advance."

"I've shared a bathroom with you before."

"Now it's doubly bad. Down there is our roommate's room and your room," he points left before moving in that direction.

"Your roommate not our roommate."

"I'm hoping you'll think of this as your home too until you get back on your feet, Cami."

"We'll see how your roommate reacts first," I sigh glancing at the closed door beside me.

"I hope this room isn't full of crap that needs to be moved out."

"Just open the damn door."

The door swings open to reveal a sparsely decorated room consisting of a plain dresser directly inside the door, a large wardrobe shoved into the corner beside the dresser, a single twin size bed is against the opposite wall its mattress bare.

"Sheets?"

He moves to the wardrobe pulling a set of sheets and a light blanket out before moving to the bed.

"I can do that."

"With a bum knee and most of your ribs busted? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Why are you doing this Matt?"

"You're my only sister, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I am a stranger to you now. You don't know me. You don't know what kind of shit storm taking me in will bring to your life."

"Then enlighten me," he states turning from the made bed.

"Not tonight."

"Why don't you get as comfortable as you can? I'll get my niece."

"Mattie."

"What?"

"That's her name. Matilda. She goes by Mattie."

I watch him try to contain the smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. I named her after you," I state before he can say anything.

XXX

"Can I ask you a question," Matt asks settling Mattie into the bed.

"You just did," I sigh knowing the question that is coming.

"I'm serious," he growls leaning against the dresser opposite of me.

"Fine," I groan settling on the bed at Mattie's feet, my back along the wall.

"Why did you leave? You just disappeared one day."

"I was pregnant," I blurt. "I was less than a month away from my eighteenth birthday, just found out I was six weeks pregnant, and I was terrified. I was stupid enough to let Ty convince me to disappear and start our family."

"Where is your other child, Cami?"

"I lost it ten weeks later," I sigh blinking back the tears at the memory. "I said the wrong thing to Ty and…" I choke on a sob before regaining control of my emotions. "It was the first time he hit me and the first time he…"

"Tonight wasn't the first time you've gone down the stairs is it?"

"Nope."

"How often?"

"Whenever he wanted to punish me with another miscarriage," I sniff.

"What," he snaps straightening.

"You heard me."

"How many times?"

"Let it drop, Matt."

"How many times," he growls.

"At least twice a year until Mattie. I finally learned to keep my mouth shut and my head down until I gave birth."

"Mattie was born in twenty-ten."

"Oh nine," I correct. "March of oh nine."

"So you were pregnant in oh eight with her. So by my math you had sixteen miscarriages."

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen," he snaps. "Seven fucking teen. Why did you stay?"

"I was terrified. Hell I'm still scared. And he took everything from me. He took my car and sold it. He forced me to quit my job. He emptied out my bank accounts. He said he saw you and you were pissed. He said Mom and Dad were pissed. I thought I had nowhere else to go. So I stayed. It almost killed me a few times but I stayed."

"I should have looked for you."

"If he felt threatened he would have killed me so it's a good thing you didn't."

"One more question and I will leave you alone for the night."

"Hmmm?"

"How did she," he points to my sleeping daughter, "know to call me?"

"I've known…I thought that Ty was going to kill me at some point during her childhood. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone with that man. I held out hope that you had enough love left for me to keep her safe when that day came so I taught her just that. If Daddy got too mad at Momma, call Uncle Matt. He will keep you safe. I've shown her the picture of you I had hidden away every chance I got. I showed her where your number was. I'm just glad you didn't change your cell number in fourteen years."

"I'll always love you, Cami," he sighs pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I doubt I will. I never do."

"Try."


	2. Chapter 2

January 7 2014

Glancing at the numbers on the bedside table clock I sigh before pulling myself from my seat at the end of bed. Sliding from the room I find my way back to the kitchen ignoring the throbbing along my leg and ribs. Leaning against the breakfast bar along the center of the kitchen as I try to catch my breath I take in the mess that is the kitchen. _"Men."_ Moving slowly I begin the task of cleaning up the kitchen as my mind drifts back over the life I have left behind.

"Get up," Ty growls.

"I don't feel like it," I mumble wrapping myself tighter in the blankets ignoring the pain the movement causes. The pain of losing my child cancelling out the physical pain I'm feeling.

"Did I ask how you're feeling," he growls yanking me from the bed.

I gasp as pain shoots through my entire body, glaring up at the man.

"What are you going to do," he sneers. "Hit me? We both know that won't work. You gonna run home to Mommy and Daddy? They hate you remember? They don't ever want to see your whore face ever again. You're a disappointment to them."

"Matt," I moan.

"You think baby brother is going to sweep in and save you," he snares yanking me up by the hair. "He hates you the most. You should have been there last time I saw him. You think what I did to you was bad, your brother would have killed you on the spot. You ruined your perfect little family and now you've done it again. You lost our child," he sneers pressing me into the wall.

"You threw me down the stairs," I pant around the pain.

"Because you don't know when to keep your damn mouth shut."

"Ty," I pant.

"Shut up."

"Ty, please," I beg.

"What did I just say to you?"

I press my lips together and try to breathe shallowly through my nose to minimize the pain.

"Now get your ass downstairs and clean that nasty ass kitchen."

"I hurt too much," I whimper.

A punch connecting with my ribs causing me to double over.

"I don't care how you're feeling. I don't care how hurt you are. You have five minutes to get your ass downstairs and get to work or you will wish for what happened last night.

I force myself to breathe normally and pull myself upright. _"One day, I might grow a fucking backbone against you little man."_

Pulling myself from my memories I smile slightly. _"That day finally came. I grew my backbone."_

XXX

"Morning Gorgeous," a male voice rumbles in my ear. A tattooed arm wraps around me from behind as I stand at the stove preparing breakfast. "That smells good."

I try to breathe past the terror filling me.

"What's wrong?"

I jerk as he tries to spin me sending pain shooting across my ribs. "Fuck," I breathe as I lose my balance landing hard on my ass, the skillet following me down to spill hot eggs across my hand. I bite back a whimper as I curl in on myself.

"Fuck," he growls above me.

"I'm sorry," I state instinctually. "I'll clean it up. I promise."

"What are you sorry about?"

I glance up to find dark eyes studying me. _"Dark eyes. Not his cold blue ones,"_ my mind rationalizes against the fear. _"It's not him. Look again. You're safe with Matt. This must be his roommate."_ I swallow hard before wetting my lips, my eyes staying on the floor in front of me as I straighten my shirt to cover the edges of the dark bruises along my sides. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Funny. I was just going to say the same thing. So random stranger, how exactly did you end up in my kitchen? Are you like the breakfast fairy?"

"I brought her home," Matt's voice answers for me.

"I wasn't aware you had a guest last night."

"It's not like that. She's my sister. Cami?"

"I'm fine."

"Where is your crutch," he asks kneeling beside me his hands going to the brace around my knee.

"The bedroom," I grumble. "I don't need it."

"If you didn't need it, the doc wouldn't have given you one."

"Not my first rodeo little brother," I mutter, cleaning the food off the floor around me.

"Stop it," he grumbles taking my hands in his. "You're a guest here. Stop cleaning."

"But you're a slob."

I hear the roommate chuckle above me. "She does have a point there."

"Come on," he sighs tugging on my arms.

"I know you're just trying to help me, Matt, but this is going to hurt regardless so just let me do it myself."

"Okay."

Taking as deep a breath as my ribs will allow I mentally prepare for the pain coming and facing the two men in the room. Pulling my good leg underneath me I reach up to grasp the counter as I press myself upwards.

"You good?"

I nod banding an arm across my ribs, eyes downcast.

"You look a little banged up, Gorgeous," the roommate comments.

"Really? Hitting on my sister?"

"From what I can see she's gorgeous and I haven't been introduced yet. What do you want me to call her? Hey you?"

"Camille," I answer.

"Tom," a hand comes into my eye line. I gently place my free hand in his. "Pleasure to meet you. So car accident?"

"What?"

"Your brother took off like a bat out of hell last night. You're here beat up. I assumed there was an accident."

"You could say that."

"Momma?"

I feel the two men in the room turn their attention towards my daughter. I drop my arm from my ribs trying to wipe any trace of discomfort from myself for my daughter.

"Hey Mattie. You're up early," I hear Matt smile.

"I gotta eat something before school," she answers wrapping her arms around her uncle's leg.

"I was going to talk to your mom about maybe letting me give you a skip day today."

"Skip day?"

"Stay home from school when you aren't sick," I explain.

"Are we going home?"

"No," I state. "We're never going back home. I'm sorry, Baby. If it's okay with Mr. Tom here," I wave and I watch her turn to the other man, eyes wide. "Uncle Matt said we can stay here for a little while."

"Two beautiful girls living with me? How can I say no to that?"

"Then it's settled," Matt states. "Why don't you run and brush your teeth and get dressed? I went back to your house and grabbed some stuff for you and your mom. It's in the bag by the front door. Just straight out that door there."

"Okay, not trying to get into anyone's business but what the hell is going on here," Tom whispers fiercely once Mattie is out of the room.

"Cami," Matt asks.

I finally raise my head letting my hair fall back from my face. The man standing across from my brother is tall, around the same height as Ty maybe even taller. His dark hair hangs down to his shoulders in tangles from sleep. His bare chest and one arm is decorated with tattoos.

"Fuck," Tom sighs his eyes sliding across my face.

"It's probably as bad as it looks and no it wasn't a car accident."

"I see," his mouth settling into a hard line.

"I don't want to bring any drama to your home," I start forcing my eyes to stay up. "If you want me gone, I will leave."

"Camille, where would you even go? You can't…" Matt starts.

"No, I can't and won't go back. I meant it when I told Mattie that we can never go back to that house. He will kill me. I finally went to the police and exposed him. But I'm not going to bring him down on someone who doesn't want or need his bullshit. You're willing to do that, fine. You're my brother. I'm a stranger to him and this is his house too. If he doesn't want me here, I know my way to the door."

"And go where? You said yourself you have no money, no car, and no one else to go to."

"I will find somewhere to go if need be," I turn back to the other man. "It's your call."

"How long?"

"I don't know how long we'll be here."

"No. How long have you been taking abuse?"

"Almost fourteen years," I answer softly.

"That's a long time to be fighting," he states just as softly. "You look tired. Maybe you should try to get some sleep."

"For how long?"

"As long as you need Gorgeous."

"Camille," I remind him.

"I know," he smiles.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Someone has to clean up after us slobs," he winks moving from the room.

"Did you really go back to the house last night," I ask turning to my brother.

"Yeah. I ask one of the officers if it would be okay, they said they would send someone to accompany me in so there wouldn't any trouble. I grabbed a couple outfits for the both of you and the toothbrush out of Mattie's bathroom but I didn't know which one was yours. I stopped and bought you a new one."

"Thank you," I sigh limping forward.

"Don't mention it," he murmurs against the top of my head as I lean against his shoulder.

"Is it really over Matt," I sniff. "Are we really safe?"

"I don't know about over. You still have to face him in court. But I can guarantee you're safe now. He's not ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

I feel the dam holding back my emotions break. Wrapping my arms around his ribs I ignore the pull on my own as I sob against his shoulder.

"Shhhhh," Matt whispers above me. "It's okay now. It's okay. Did you get any sleep last night?"

I shake my head.

"Go lay down. I'll take care of Mattie for you while you get some rest."

"I can't lay down."

"Cami…"

"I tried that after my first trip down the stairs. I couldn't breathe and my ribs killed me until I gave up even trying three days later. I finally started sleeping in Ty's recliner after that."

"I'll move one of our extra recliners into your room until you're healed up," he states disentangling himself from me. "Thank you for cleaning the kitchen for us."

XXX

I flinch away from the hand brushing across my forearm.

"Sorry," a deep voice sighs as a weight settles over my ribs causing my eyes to fly open. I jerk away from the body hovering over me causing my ribs to remind me of the damage I endured the night before.

"Whoa. I didn't mean to scare you," they state moving back and Tom comes into focus. "The ice bags that Matt made up for you were starting to leak."

Glancing down I find dark wet circles on either side of me. "Fuck." Jumping up from the chair my knee buckles. "I'm sorry," I whimper from the floor, eyes downcast.

"Camille. Camille…"

"I'll make sure everything is dried and cleaned…"

"Camille."

"Don't…"

He slowly lowers himself so he can look into my eyes and I scramble backwards until my shoulders hit the edge of the mattress. "Cam," he states reaching for me before stopping himself backing up to settling in front of the dresser. "Can I call you Cam?"

I nod slowly ducking my head lower.

"Cam, you are safe here. No one in this house is going to hurt you especially over a little water on a piece of furniture. Your brother is not going to allow that to happen so please don't hurt yourself over it. So are you just going to sit in the floor all day," he asks after a few minutes of silence.

I shake my head.

"Would you like some help?"

"I think I can manage on my own."

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here in case you need help."

"You don't have to help me."

"I want to," he states.

"Why?"

"Matt's a good guy," he shrugs. "He took me under his wing, helped me navigate the whole wrestling world and all that. He always blamed his sister for his soft heart."

"Blame me huh," I chuckle.

"Plus if I get on your good side I figure you might share some embarrassing stories I can use against him."

"Those I have," I groan as I pull myself up onto the bed. "You're going to have to wait for them though."

"Deal."

"Thank you. For letting Mattie and me stay. I promise to do whatever I can so you won't regret allowing this."

"I will never regret allowing shelter to someone who has been through as much hell as you have."

"I'll try to make our impact on your life as minimum as possible."

"Don't worry about it," he smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I have struggled with this for months for no apparent reason. I apologize if this is horrible but I had to plow through and finish this part**_

January 9 2014

"Breakfast again?"

"Yeah," I state glancing over my shoulder at my brother. "What do you want in your omelet?"

"You know you don't have to cook for us, right?"

"Habits are hard to break. Breakfast no later than six thirty. Dinner no later than five."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know little brother."

"Yes, I do."

"It is embarrassing for me, okay? I used to see all this shit about domestic abuse and think how could a woman be so stupid? How could you let anyone disrespect you like that? Nothing like that would ever happen to me. The first chance I got I just rolled over and took it. I brought an innocent life into that."

"You can't change the past."

"I know."

"Then start thinking about the future. Mattie's future where she's safe. That you can control."

I nod grabbing a plate. "Sit down. You want toast?"

"You cooked, you don't have to serve me or anyone in this house."

"It's all I know how to do anymore."

"Who would have thought my head strong sister would become subservient?"

"It took years to get me this way."

"Come sit with me," he states softly taking the plate from my hand.

I follow him around to sit on the stools along the opposite side of the counter.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrug.

"That's not an answer."

"I'm sore. That's nothing new. I can't remember a time when I wasn't sore somewhere."

"Are you taking your prescriptions?"

"My antibiotics, yes."

"And your pain pills?"

"I never take my pain pills."

"Cami…"

"I have a low drug tolerance. I can't be passed out."

"Why?"

"Mattie…"

"Is going to be fine. She is looked after here."

"You've given me a place to live I'm not going take advantage of you by making you a babysitter."

"If it will heal you faster… If you need…"

"What I need is a ride to Mattie's school to get her records and a list of schools here because she this is her last skip day and she can't go back to her old school."

"Why is that?"

"I don't trust them not to let her leave with him. He is her father."

"With an order of protection…"

"Which I don't have yet."

"Then get one."

"I'm planning on it."

"Good," he states sliding a business card towards me.

"Derek J. Reid, Attorney," I read. "What's this?"

"Someone who is going to help you get out from Ty. I can give you a place to stay but I can't help you legally."

I nod. "Thank you."

"This guy said you can come in whenever you can get there this week. There is a break in his case load and he agreed to take you on."

"Something smells good," Tom smiles.

"What would you like in your omelet?"

"Camille," Matt groans.

"You don't…"

"Cooking for people is the only thing that feels normal to me. Please don't take that away from me. I've had so much taken away from me. Let me feel something harmlessly normal."

"I'm never going to turn down a woman cooking for me but you know it's not a requirement to stay here."

"Understood."

"I'll have whatever you made Matt."

I nod shooing him away as I get to work. He takes my place beside my brother.

"Ash is swinging by to take us to the Performance Center today. I'm leaving the car with Cami today."

"I'm not above taking the bus, Matt."

"With what money," he smirks.

"I can't take Mattie in your car without a booster seat," I smirk back at him.

"Already installed."

"What?"

"The police gave it to me. It is from their battered women program. Installed it for you this morning."

"I… How… Thank you, Matt," I sigh sliding Tom's plate to him.

"You're welcome. I put some sweats and a t-shirt in your room so you can wash your clothes."

"Okay."

"Do you want some cash for more clothes?"

"No need. I'll see if I can get into the house to get the rest of my clothes."

"Take one of us with you," Tom states softly, his eyes on the plate in front of him.

"Sure," I mumble turning back to the stove.

"Momma?"

"Good morning Baby. Sit down and I'll get your breakfast."

"Here Kiddo," Tom mumbles above the shuffling behind me. "Take my seat."

"Mattie, we are going to find you a new school today?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't let you go to your school anymore."

"I like my school," she whines.

"I know you do baby," I sigh sliding her plate to her.

"I wanna go to my school," she whines loudly.

"I know," I growl.

"Mom…"

"Matilda Polinsky Evans. If you whine one more time…" I falter as I realize I am advancing, my daughter cowing into her uncle slightly. "Just eat your breakfast, please."

"Cami…"

"I'll clean up everything later," I mutter shuffling from the room.

"Cami…"

"I'll be right back."

I try to silence my sobs as I lean against the door I'm staying in. _"I'm no better than Ty."_

"Cami," Matt calls through the door knocking softly.

"What," I hiccup.

"Open up."

I push painfully off the door and it cracks open, Matt's hand sliding in holding a pair of sweats. "Get changed and then we'll talk."

"I need a shower," I open the door fully.

"Let me help you."

"I can handle a shower by myself."

"The side of the tub is high and there is no nonslip in it. I'm worried about how well you'll do on one leg."

"How about you stand outside and listen for a thud then, and only then, you can be in the same bathroom as a naked me."

"Just try not to hurt yourself more."

"Not my first rodeo, baby brother."

I shut the bathroom quietly stripping my clothes and brace as quickly as possible. "Matt, where are the towels," I call taking in my appearance for the first time. My entire torso is bruised, mottled black and purple. My knee is twice the normal size. I had seen all this damage before but now that I am somewhere I felt truly safe, the tears come.

"Towel incoming," Matt calls as the door cracks.

"Thank you."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I sniff. "Just...uh…Just thinking."

"Hand me your clothes and I'll get them started in the wash."

I open my mouth to argue before sighing. "Thank you again."

"Not a problem. Be careful sis."

I push the door of the small law office open ushering Mattie in. The receptionist desk is empty. "Hello," I call.

"Hello," an elderly gentleman smiles rounding the corner.

"I'm looking for a Mr… Reid," I read.

"You found him Darling. You are?"

"Camille Polinsky."

"Oh yes," his face falls slightly. "I believe your brother came to speak with me."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to hear about your circumstances. Please come in," he motions down the hall. "What's your name, Little One?"

"Matilda, sir."

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful little lady," he winks. "So what can I do for you Ms. Polinsky," he

asks as we settle around his desk.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. The main thing I need is information on an order of protection. What do I need? Will I need a separate one for Matilda?"

"I mainly practice family law. Divorces, child custody, visitation agreements."

"Oh," I mutter. "Uh…So nothing for me."

His eyes flicker to Matilda.

"There is going to be no visitation, no custody battles."

"Her father?"

"Is the reason for my current circumstances. I am not being vindictive. It's for the safety of my child."

"But will he…"

"Not if we have an order of protection against him."

"Matilda, Dear, can you give me a moment with your mother? There are some brand-new coloring books and crayons in the lobby."

"I don't…"

"I'll even walk you up there. It's time for me to lock up for lunch anyway."

"Now," he starts returning seating himself beside me. "Where were we?"

"Order of protection," I state.

"An original order of protection will only cover you for thirty days," he states taking my hands in his. "If he behaves himself during that time the courts will allow him to request a custody hearing."

"He can't."

"He can and he more and likely will. So tell me what can I do for you? Divorce?"

"He would never marry me. The house is in his name. The car is in his name. There is nothing for me to ask for?"

"Florida does not recognize common law marriage but you do have some rights as a domestic partner."

"I thought that was just a same sex term."

"Mostly but the true definition is an interpersonal relationship between two individuals who live together and share a common domestic life but are not married to each other or to anyone else."

"The only thing I want from that man is to be left alone to live the life he took from me."

"I understand that but there is a child involved."

"I don't want child support. I can support my daughter myself once I'm healed."

"Shared custody?"

"Over my dead body."

"He has rights."

"He has a temper he can't control. My daughter is not going to be subject to that."

"He…"

"If I can prove that he is habitual abuser is there a way to block any custody talks."

"It will help."

"I have a list of dates and hospitals for the past ten years in a hidden place in the house. I can get it when I get my stuff out."

"Well then, let's put a pin in this conversation until then. Let's make sure you and Matilda are protected."

"Hey," Matt smiles down at me.

"Hey. Long day?"

"Long day and very good night," he chuckles settling an ice pack over my bum knee.

"Ewww."

"How was your day?"

"Got my order of protection for the two of us."

"That's good. I feel a but coming."

"But it is only good for thirty days. Our case will be re-evaluated after that. If he behaves himself during that time then he can request a custody hearing. There's a chance I'm going to have to let that monster have my baby. I should…" I swallow back a sob. "I should have just disappeared when I had the chance."

"No," he states kneeling beside my chair. "You need to fight. If you don't then you will never truly be free of him. You would always have been looking over your shoulder. You would never have felt safe."

"I never will be safe."

"Camille," he growls glancing at Mattie. "I've just got my family back. If you don't think I would die to protect that you have lost your damn mind. As long as there is breath in my lungs, you are never going to be hurt by that man again. We'll think of a way to fight the custody request. We have a month. You have a lawyer. We'll come up with a plan."

"I hope so."

"I know so, big sis."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me for a little bit?"

"Anything you need, I will do," he smiles folding himself beside the chair. His hand wrapping around my wrist, his thumb soothing across the skin. "Try to get some sleep."

"Good night, Matt."

"Good night, Cam. Sleep tight."

"No bedbugs to bite," I recite our old childhood bedtime script. "Love you."

"Love you Sis."


	4. Chapter 4

January 13 2013

I stare up at the house that use to be my home, a sense of dread settling over me. The order of protection though firmly in place still just feels like a piece of paper. So far I have been able to keep my current living arrangements a secret but standing in the open in front of my torture house makes my skin crawl.

"Are you ready?"

I jump at the voice beside me turning to find Tom. _"How does someone so big move so silently? Ty always just stomped around."_ "What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you too, Cam," he smiles. "Figured you needed some extra muscle to help move."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I was just expecting Matt to be here with the truck."

"He stopped for coffee up the block. Line was hellishly long so I told him I'd walk and meet up with you. You want to head in?"

"Not really. Too many bad memories."

"You have to get your stuff out."

"I know. I thought there was supposed to be a cop here to enforce the whole separate moving schedule." Mr. Reid setting to work after convincing me allow him to look into monetary damages from Ty. I rejected the suggestion of child support, not wanting to help his claim for joint custody. My lawyer instead settling on taking the second most important thing from Ty. Mr. Reid requesting the house be held by the courts until everyone could come to an agreement, the judge agreeing. Both Ty and myself ordered to remove everything from the house while the lawyers battle over whether who, if anyone, has a claim on the house.

"Are you afraid that he'll show up?"

" _Is this dude a mind reader?"_

I open my mouth to argue before simply nodding.

"I got your back. It's okay," he sighs gently tugging me forward. "The quicker you get in there the quicker you'll never have to step in there ever again."

"Yeah. Okay," I sigh pulling my arms from his hands.

"Kiddo still hating the new school?"

"She just misses her friends," I shrug.

"You healing up alright," he asks letting me take the lead to the house.

"Give me another week and I'll be fine."

"Tough girl," he smirks.

"Just well versed in these injuries."

"This is the last time you're ever have to deal with those injuries," he states as he leans beside the door and I fumble with my keys. His eyes scan the neighborhood behind me before straightening.

"What," I ask finally getting the key in the lock.

"Nothing," he smiles, one hand coming to rest on the small of my back as he guides me into the house. "Where should we start?"

"I don't want anything from here but my clothes and Mattie's things. Let's start in the master bedroom."

"Lead the way," he states his eyes focused on the rusty stain at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's old," I sigh moving up the stairs. "Fuck," I groan. "I forgot how steep these stairs are."

"Slow and steady," Tom comments.

"Says the man with perfect ribs and leg. I'm going to be out of breath before the landing."

"Then we'll stop and take a break. We'll go as slow as you need to. Hell I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you up there if I have to."

Images of Ty doing just that flashes behind my eyes causing my stomach to turn. Suddenly it seems like a weight is sitting on my chest as all strength leaves my legs.

"Cam?"

"Please don't," I breathe as my head spins.

A hand comes to rest on my shoulder.

"Cam? Sit down. Come on, sit down before you fall down," he states guiding me down to the step. I watch him sink to his knees two steps below me. "You okay?"

"Fine," I pant. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

I fight past the weight to breathe deeply as I force myself to meet his eyes. I feel myself relax slightly as I lock on to his dark gaze.

"Force of habit," I wheeze.

"That is one habit you need to break. Don't apologize for a perfectly acceptable reaction to this place."

"It wasn't this place. At least not all of it. It was more a reaction to your words."

I watch confusion cross his face.

"Ty would throw me over his shoulder when he wanted me."

"Wanted you to do what?"

I stare back at him unable to say the words.

"Oh, fuck. When he wanted _**you**_."

I nod my eyes finally sliding from his.

"You think you can stand again," he sighs.

"Yeah. I'm all good now."

"Good. Will you accept a little help up the rest of these stairs as long as I promise not to throw you over my shoulder?"

"Sure," I smirk.

He holds out a hand to me and I tentatively wrap my hand around his allowing him to haul me to my feet.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Don't mention it," he sighs his eyes over my shoulder. "I'm going to put my arm around you just to help support you, okay."

"Thank you," I whisper again. My head down to hide the shame coursing through me from the panic attack as we move up the stairs.

"Didn't I just say don't mention it," he chuckles softly as his fingertips stroke across my side. I try not to react to that small touch but his arm slides from me although he doesn't move away from my side. "Where to now?"

"End of the hall," I sigh leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs.

"What's there," he chin-jerks at the door beside me though his eyes stay focused further down the hall.

"Guest room slash storage. Nothing in there for me. What do you keep staring at?"

"There is a lot of dents in your walls."

"Oh God," I breath pushing past the big man and to my room. _"Why did he have to notice that?"_

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Cam."

"Well it is embarrassing," I mumble. "The proof of my abuse is literally written on this house. Years and years of it everywhere."

"I'm sorry," he sighs.

"Don't mention it. Fuck," I groan.

"What's wrong?"

"He fucking locked the door. It can only be opened from the inside."

"Check Mattie's room."

I hobble the short distance to my daughter's room relieved when the knob turns in my hand. "It's unlock..."

The sound of wood cracking interrupts me. Spinning I find Tom swinging my bedroom door open.

"I opened the door," he smiles.

A wave of panic washes over me. "You broke the door?"

"You need your shit."

"He's going to kill me," I whisper.

"No, he's not," he growls reaching for me before stopping himself. "He will have to get through me and your brother."

"Why are you protecting me?"

"You're my friend," he states motioning me through the door. "Plus I still need those blackmail stories."

"If that's the only reason you got my back then I may have to keep them to myself for a little longer."

"We had a deal," he chuckles.

"I never said when I would give them to you." Moving to the walk-in closet I stop short as I stare at the mostly empty side that was mine.

"What is it?"

"My clothes are gone."

"There's clothes right there," he motions over my shoulder.

"Those are not mine," I whisper moving towards the clothing there.

"Whose are…"

"His side bitch that I'm not supposed to know about. Neighbor from a few blocks over. I remember some of these trashy tops as hers. He is apparently moving her in."

"It's my understanding that he can't do that. Neither one of you are supposed to be actually living here."

"Ty is not one to listen when told what to do. I'm more concerned about where my stuff is," I state surveying the closet as Tom disappears into the bedroom.

"Stay where you are, Cam," Tom calls from down the hall.

"Why," I call back.

"Just stay."

"What's going on," Matt asks.

"I would like to know the same thing."

"Cam, stay," Matt barks from Mattie's playroom.

"I'm not a damn dog."

"Just trust us," Matt states blocking the door.

"Forgive me if I have trust issues," I sigh ducking around my brother.

"Cam," he sighs annoyed.

"What is going on?"

Tom motions to the box sitting in the center of the room, his head turned. Glancing at the box I find "Camille's Shit" scrawled in Ty's handwriting. "What did he do?"

"You don't want to know," Tom chokes.

Taking another step forward the smell hits me. "Oh God," I gag. "Did he…"

"Yeah," Matt mutters.

"He made sure it was coating everything from what I could see," Tom growls.

"Of course he did," I sigh stepping back.

"Cami…"

"Can one of you toss that out the window," I motion to the back wall. "I'll burn it before we leave."

"Cami…"

"Everything in there is replaceable."

"Ok. I'll take it down," Matt states stepping around. "Why don't you start gathering Mattie's things?"

"Ok," I sigh moving through the bathroom adjoining the playroom to Mattie's room.

"What do you need me to do," Tom asks behind me as I move to her dresser.

"Just dismantle…" I start before a sudden thought hits me. "Actually I need you in the master bedroom for a second," I state hobbling that direction.

"Why don't you just tell me what you need?"

"Because I need to show you which ones to grab."

Entering the bedroom again, I point to the small canvass landscapes along the wall. "All five of those."

"Okay, what's so special about these," he asks pulling them from the wall.

I point to the copyright in the bottom left corner.

"What is Yinz Photography?"

"Me. They are mine. Ty never knew where they came from. I told him I bought them. I might be able to sell them to a couple of Ty's friend's wives if they are still talking to me."

"Or a gallery."

"And that one," I point over the bed at the large canvass piece there. It takes up most of the wall there stretching the length of our king-sized bed and from the ceiling to the low headboard. It is a portrait of two people leaning on opposite sides of a huge oak tree. The figures blacked out to mere silhouettes.

"Whoa, that yours too?"

I nod.

"You're really good."

"I was. I haven't really gotten to do it much since… I haven't gotten to do it openly in a very long time."

"Maybe you could get back into it. Matt would…"

"I'm not taking advantage of Matt any further."

"What now," Matt questions behind me.

"I was going to suggest you help her get back into photography," Tom shrugs moving for the portrait.

"I remember that day," Matt smiles. "Mom still has the original. This one is pretty bad ass though."

"It was just great models," I smile.

"I'll help him. Go get Mattie's stuff boxed up."

I nod hobbling back down the hall.

"Well, well, well, look who decided come crawling back," Ty's voice sneers behind me as I tape up the boxes of toys from Mattie's playroom Tom sent down. It being decided by the two men that it was best for me to stay downstairs after they found me out of breath from overexerting myself.

"You're not supposed to be here while I'm moving my stuff out," I state not bothering to turn to face the man. I can't bring myself to look at my abuser.

"You don't have stuff. Everything in this house is mine," he growls.

"Then what was in the box marked "Camille's shit"?"

"You should have opened it."

"I did. Very mature. Don't worry, I won't be taking any of that with me. The only things I'm taking are Mattie's things, her bed…"

"I bought all that," he interrupts.

"Really? You're such an asshole that you're going to deny your daughter her own bed. You have pulled some bullshit stunts but that tops all of them."

"Don't," a female voice commands.

"Hello Beth," I chuckle. "I see you're trying to move in."

"It's my place. I can have whomever I want here and in my bed."

"You might want to rethink that statement," my brother growls as he descends the stairs. "Because I believe there is a judge somewhere that might be a little upset to hear you say that."

"Matt," Ty snorts. "I should have known. Did she come running back to you telling how mean I was to her? Look around Matt, I gave her everything she could ever want. She didn't have to work a day since we left. I went to school. I got a degree. I worked my ass off. All she had to do was lay on her ass, take care of my house and kid, and show me some God damn affection every now and then. She couldn't even do that."

"You may be able to paint her as the bad guy in your story to her," Matt points to the blonde standing with my husband. "But I saw my terrified niece that night. I saw them carry my sister's lifeless body out of this house, not knowing if she was alive of dead. I saw her in that hospital bed. I see her struggle every day from what you did to her. What you did to her for fifteen years."

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Seventeen miscarriages," Matt growls lowly advancing.

"Matt don't," I whisper meeting his eyes. "Don't give him any ammunition."

"Listen to your sister, Matt," Tom sighs carrying three more boxes in one arm, another one of my landscapes clutched in his opposite hand. "If he's not man enough to keep his hands off a woman, he's pussy enough to file a report against you for giving him the beating he deserves."

"And who are you," Ty sneers.

"No one you need to worry about unless you put your hands on Cam." He drops the boxes at my feet. Setting the canvas among the others, he turns back to Ty. "The second you try it though, there will be a Tyson sized holes in the wall upstairs."

Ty steps back slightly, putting himself behind Beth.

"Exactly what I thought," Tom chuckles moving to the kitchen.

"Those are mine," Ty mutters as Tom disappears, motioning to the canvasses. "I paid for them."

"You paid for the canvases but they're my intellectual property."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the copyright, Dumbass," Matt mutters. "They're her photos."

Ty's jaw clenches as he pulls Beth backwards. "I'll see you in court, Camille."

"Was that a threat," Matt growls and I step in front of my brother.

"Matt, please," I plead. "I need your help."

"What do you need," he sighs, keeping his eyes over my shoulders.

"My camera and computer," I whisper. "I have them hidden in the basement. I'll never make it down there."

"Let's go then. You're going to let me replace your clothing."

"I'm going to pay you back after I sell those photos."

"Deal."

"Thank you for being here for me," I state as we enter the kitchen. We find Tom leaning against the counter, a bottle of water in his hands. "Both of you."

"Don't mention it," Tom mutters.

"Okay," I smirk.


End file.
